


No Need for Games

by legg



Series: Smut (Kuroshitsuji) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: anon asked: hey babe! just wanted to say i loveeeeee your writing and i don’t know if your doing the little one shots still but i was wonderin if ya are could you write one where ciel makes sebastian jealous as fuck and maybe make it nsfw





	No Need for Games

I knew what my Young Master was doing. I knew the way he brushed against that author was intentional, that seemingly innocent coy glance pointed in my direction as he leaned towards the human male while in conversation, the _accidental_ bump of my Lord’s frail leg against the larger man’s; it was all an act, a part of a childish plan to irritate me. You cannot deceive a Devil, but you can provoke one.

It is a known fact that my Master enjoys partaking in games, be it a cat and mouse game of sorts, those bothersome cryptic exchanges with Her Majesty and Undertaker, or even his parlor games, such as his dark themed board game and chess. Never had the thought crossed my mind that he would enjoy such childish games involving me, a mere butler. 

Then again, I suppose I am more than a butler. _Toying with a Devil seems much more stimulating._

I direct my attention back to serving the guests, trying my best to pay no mind to the way my Lord’s voice comes smoothly when conversing with the author. I also pay little attention to said author; we did host this gathering in his honor after all. It appears that my Master is a bit taken with him, having liked his writings so much. If I recall correctly, my Lord hardly set his book down while he was reading it, so naturally he would be drawn to the man and captivated by his person?

 _How most disagreeable_. The Young Master is mine and mine alone, and will remain as such for the rest of his time, until lies become truth. 

Sporting my usual smile, I politely offer the remainder of the guests the imported fine white wine, nodding when they thanked me. Against my wanting not to, I make my way to my Master and his special guest, my facade giving away absolutely no ounce of the turmoil within me.

“Young Master, Sir Arthur, would I be able to interest you in some wine? It is of the finest quality, having been imported from Germany.” the shimmering flutes upon my tray glimmer, as does my Lord’s singular azure eye. Every day I am reminded of what a fine creature I am contracted to. 

_“Ah,_ yes please!” the ripple of gratitude and surprise across Arthur’s face is more than amusing, but I remain emotionless as I gently offer him a glass.”Thank you, Mr….?”

“Sebastian Michaelis, Sir. It is my pleasure.” I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Sebastian. Arthur, are you hungry? When was the last time you fed yourself?” I feel my jaw tighten slightly upon hearing the faux concern in my Lord’s tone. I cannot decide which is eating away at me more; the fact that he is even attempting to rouse me with this petty attention game, or the fact that I am reacting more than I would like to it.

“Oh, uh, I’m not that hungry, but thank you for your concern, Earl Phantomhive. Your hospitality is quite reassuring.” the man sweats nervously and smiles, his tone wobbly.

My Lord nods.

I bow and excuse myself, but before I manage to turn and return to the kitchen, a voice stops me.

 _“You are so bloody infuriating, do you know that?”_ the easy French accent hits my ears. I turn and look at my Young Lord.

 _“I am afraid I don’t understand? Have I done something to displease you, my Lord?”_ I take caution to keep my tone even and sincere, French accent rolling off my tongue perfectly. _“I implore acknowledgement to any misconduct and task I perform that is not satisfactory–”_

 _“Shut up, you blubbering idiot,”_ the sharp tone startles me and further stokes the fire within. Turning his little body towards the older male, he politely excuses himself and gestures for me to follow him. We leave the guests to the other servants as and make our way upstairs. I find myself interested in what is to come, for I cannot determine my Lord’s next move. The sour territorial feeling previously experienced has dulled, but is still at home in my belly.

“My Lord?” I inquire as soon as we are out of sight.

“You _–you damn demon–_ you don’t care about _anything! God,_ it is so difficult to get any sort of reaction out of you. You really can be such a pain in the arse sometimes, you dog,” with words sharp and visage flushed red, my Young Master scolds me for…not reacting to his game?

I chuckle in amusement; this tantrum of sorts is quite unsightly, especially for my seemingly refined Young Master. I suppose at the end of the day he really is just a young boy, try as he might to seem like an adult. 

“And _just what_ is so amusing?” he inquires, body language defensive.

“This is nothing but a misunderstanding, My Lord. I was under the impression that you liked to be chased, since you quite like the game of cat and mouse.”

“Is that your way of calling your Master a mouse?” He scowls. “I’m nothing of the like. It just irritates me that you don’t care about anything I do–”

 _“–And it irritates me that you try my patience, my Lord.”_ my counter is effective in silencing him. “I do not understand why you toy with me so; the contract binds us on all levels, and you belong to me alone, as I belong to you. Why waste your time and mine trying to win my attention when you already have all of me?” 

This is the first time I have ever spoken so out of line with my Master. The feeling is unpleasant, for it is not my place by any stretch to display such disrespect.

“Forgive my tongue, but the little stunts you pulled were not only noticed, but also quite bothersome. It is not my place to do so, but may I request that you mind your actions in the future? I’m afraid I don’t quite care for vermin to touch my Master, let alone my meal.”

He glowers. “You are never to refer to me as such again. Masters are treated with respect, and calling me your dinner so openly is unforgiving. Do not let it happen again.”

Kneeling, I bow my head. “Understood, my Lord.”

When I stand again his eye meets mine. Our gazes never waver. We remain in silence for minutes. Yet again, I find myself swimming freely in that cerulean pool.

Even as he reaches a hand towards my tie I hold his gaze. My manifested body has a mind of its own as it bends to his level. 

I’m surprised by the way his eager mouth presses to mine. I remain motionless for a beat, allowing him the opportunity to withdraw. When he does not, I bring a gloved hand to tilt his delicate chin up slightly, all the while molding my mouth to his. Our lips dance with urgency as I follow the pace set by my Lord. I shudder when he slips a hand through my hair, sharp little fingernails scraping along my scalp. In turn, I take him by the hips, easily lifting him onto the immediate available surface. Once seated, he circles his legs around my waist, connecting our bodies. Not once did our lips separate during the transition, and I tilt my head to better access his greedy mouth. The entire endeavor is more than pleasing, to both parties it would seem.

His lips are soft. My head swims, drunk on his taste and touch. Something within me bursts, and I bite down on his bottom lip. I immediately taste the familiar flavor of iron. How careless of me, breaking his skin. I cannot reprimand myself so harshly; his taste is divine. 

_“S-Sebastian..”_ the pathetically weak whimper he emits rouses me further.

This creature I have agreed to address as my Master is something else entirely. Completely addictive. In all my years, I can say with confidence that no other has captivated me entirely as my Master does.

_“My Lord…”_

Wanting more of him, being the greedy beast I am, I undo the buttons along his dress shirt, kissing the soft skin as it appears. I hear no protest from my Lord, which I take as silent permission to continue. The only thing that escapes him is breathy sighs. 

Before I can continue, a small hand grips my hair. “Wait. Someone could come up and see.” I nod, understanding that our enjoyable rendezvous has come to an end. “Take me to my bedroom, but make it quick.”

His words startle me, but I pick up my pace nonetheless. With him in my arms, I find myself in his quarters in an instant, and our hands are on each other just as fast. I set his small body on the edge of his bed, kneeling in front of him. Again, he pulls me forward into a kiss, and again, I deepen it. 

I make my way back down his torso, showing my appreciation for his flawless pale skin. Upon reaching his trousers, I glance up at him with fiery eyes, fingers unfastening his shorts. My chest burned as I found no trace of hesitation in his features. I lean up to his mouth once more, cupping his small skull in my hands as I devour his moans of delight. I pull away as I tug at the strings on his eye patch, the accessory falling to the bed unnoticed by my Young Master. 

I feel my cock jump as his closed eye opens to reveal our contract seal, ignited with lust. I press my lips to his quickly before diving back down to his groin.

 _Ah_ …It seems as if I have much more of an affect on my Lord than he leads on about… The evidence is in my now bare hands, hard and warm to the touch. Dear me, everything about this boy’s body is smooth like silk…how incredibly _sinful._

My tongue darts out as an experimental lick, tasting the bit of precum that had gathered on his tip.

My word…My Master is utterly _delectable_

_It drives me mad with hunger._

His moans and stutters of my given name are enough to encourage me to take him all in, my nose coming into contact with his stomach. I hollow out my cheeks and make work of his cock, appropriately sized for someone of his age and height. I groan with delight around him as the obscene sounds of the room ring in my ears; the wet, sucking sounds I am creating by sucking his member, the whimpers and moans of him before me, the crinkle of the sheets beneath him as he thrashes about. 

_“S-Sebastian-!_ T-That feels so… _Aaahn, so-so good!”_ my Lord’s voice is higher than usual, desperation and lust altering his tone.

As a servant it is only justified that I relish in my Master’s praise. I harden further in my trousers and continue to suck.

I am far more greedy with my ministrations now, sucking messily, swallowing around his cock. His hands are pulling at my hair, tugging on my black locks harshly, sending shivers down my spine.

 _“Ooh!_ S-Sebas... _Bastian_..’M’gonna... _Aahn!”_ His head is tossed back as his cock twitches against my throat, his spend coating the insides of my mouth. I drink in all he has to offer, the sounds and scene igniting such a fire within me. The lust I have for my Master tears away at my facade, causing tendrils of ink to creep up the walls and beneath me, brushing my Young Master as he peaks.

I withdraw myself from his spent cock, closing my eyes to savor the spend I swallow. It baffles me how one person, one human, could be so _delicious._

After my Master comes back to his senses, I take action to cleaning him up. He’s quite the sight, what with his tousled hair, flushed face, tear-brimmed eyes and rumpled clothing. How enchanting, to be graced with such an image. 

I cannot say that enduring the sight of my Master with others is enjoyable in the least, but if this is how my Lord is to reward my patience, I will have to make exceptions.


End file.
